


If it's family, then no harm is done

by Thefamousghostgirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Harassment, We Die Like Men, but read anyways cause i know this fandom is thirsty for angst, i like writing but im not good at it so this isnt gonna be dazzleing, only brief mentions of his sexuality tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefamousghostgirl/pseuds/Thefamousghostgirl
Summary: Lance never thought it would happen to him, nobody ever thinks it's possible until it happens. Sometimes, you have no say on how it happens or who does it to you, only how you cope.Lance's dad has a brother they never knew about, and he's going to be living with them. Lance doesnt like his new uncle.





	1. CUE THE INTRO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo my dudes I decided to write this cause it's been on my mind since August, but I got lazy and haven't wrote anything. but now I'm finally have motivation to write this. Also this a warning, but even tho I took AP English I fucking suck at it, and don't even know the difference between a verb and a noun so I'm really stupid ok. Beware grammar freaks, for this story might be your worst nightmare.

Lance walked inside his house to see his family in the kitchen, his mother cooking, his father watching her with a loving gaze, and his niece and nephew jumping around trying to her ma with the food. 

"I'm home!" He called and watched as the kids turned around.

"UNCLE LANCE!" They ran towards him in excitement and he got down to hug them both.

"Jeez, you guys act like you haven't seen me in years." Lance chuckled.

Lance started to tickle the kids. 

"NO!" They screamed in laughter as they tried to get away. They ran off to play outside while Lance walked into the kitchen. 

"Mijo, your father and I are going to dinner with my parents, and we need you to watch Nadia and Sylvio." 

"Where's the rest of the family?" He asked. 

"You know Veronica is working late like always, Rachel told me she was going to see some old friends, I told Luis and Lisa to get some time away from the kids, god knows they need it, and Marco is currently at his job." 

"Yeah, I'll take care of them." Lance said smiling at his mom. 

"If you have a hard time with them, just ask your uncle Daniel for help. I'm sure this can be a way for him to get to know the three you better." His mother said happily.

"Ah, I'm sure he had better things to do, but I'll make sure to go to him in case." Lance reassured his mother. 

"Good, now call the kids in here so they can eat before I go." 

Lance went to the backyard and saw Nadia and Sylvio running around play tag. He smiled at the sight.

"Nadia, Sylvio, come inside and eat or I'm to eat all of the food!" He yelled at them. 

He looked up at him before racing back into the house and sat on the chairs in the dining room. Lance wasted no time sitting down as well, hungry from his day out with his friends. 

"Gracias ma!" All the kids said before digging into their food. _(My grandmother makes me call her ma, so I thought it would be funny if lance's mom did the same with her grand-kids as well)_

After the kids finished the food, Lance was forced to wash dishes cause he ate, so he had to clean, or whatever weird rule mom told their kids to make them do chores. He finished up and saw his niece and nephew chilling in the living room. His parents and grandparents came out with fancy clothes, his mother making sure he didn't do anything while she's gone. 

"Okay mijo, we'll be going now. If you need anything, or if something happens call me." Lance's mother said.

"Okay ma."

"And don't open the door to strangers."

"Okay ma."

"And make sure the kids go to bed on time."

"Yes ma."

"And don't forget-"

"We'll never make it to our reservation if you keep nagging the boy." His grandmother interrupted his mother. "Now let's get going." 

They all left the house and Lance waved them goodbye, till he saw the car drive down the street. He dropped his smiled and went back inside, noticing that his uncle Daniel hasn't said anything since he came back home. 

It's been a few months since is uncle decided to start living with them. His parents thought it would be a good idea to move to America a few years ago. It wasn't cheap, and we have a large family to feed, so our family brought uncle Daniel to America to help pay for rent since our family was working themselves to death to try and afford such a large house. That meant I no longer had my own room and had to share with my brother Marco. Uncle Daniel took my old room, and he's been helping with the rent. 

Not only that, he helps with almost anything, from grocery, car insurance, health insurance, picking up Nadia and Sylvio from school when everyone is busy, to even taking the whole family on expensive dinner, festivals, and carnivals.  The whole family loves him.

Well, not everyone.

"It's time to go to bed." Lance told the kids watching TV. 

"Just a little more, please?" Nadia begged, but it wasn't going to work with Lance. 

"Nope, now go upstairs and brush your teeth, and then i'll tuck you in to bed." He said pointing up the stairs.

The duo groaned in frustration and walked upstairs. Lance cleaned up the living room from crayons and papers, and made his way up. He saw the the kids laying on their beds waiting for him.

He chuckled at them and tucked them in. 

"You guys want me to sing a lullaby to you?" He asked.

"No way! I'm not a baby!" Sylvio said proudly. 

Nadia on the other hand yelled, "YES!" 

Lance laughed. "Okay, how about I sing anyways, for Nadia? Is that okay Sylvio?" 

Sylvio pouted. "Okay I guess." 

Lance chuckled before he started to sing. 

_A la roro niño_  
_A lo roro ya_  
_Duérmete mi niño_  
_Duérmete mi amor._  
  
_Este niño lindo_  
_Que nació de mañana,_  
_Quiere que lo lleven_  
_A pasear en carcacha._  
  
_Este niño lindo_  
_Que nació de día_  
_Quiere que lo lleven_  
_A la dulcería_  
  
_Este niño_  
_Que nació de noche_  
_Quiere que lo lleven_  
_A pasear en coche._  
  
_Este niño lindo_  
_Se quiere dormir,_  
_Y el pícaro sueño_  
_No quiere venir._  
  
_Este niño lindo_  
_Que nació de noche_  
_Quiere que lo lleven_  
_A pasear en coche._

By the end of the song, the two kids were asleep and Lance locked their door and left their room. It was around 9:00pm, and around this time Lance would go to his room and chillax. But Lance was wary. 

He let out a shaky sigh before heading to his room, but was stopped by a call. 

"Lance." His uncle Daniel called out to him happily. Lance gave his a smile as well.

"Wow, you sing really well! Are you planing on becoming a singer?" his uncle asked.

"Oh, um, nah, I just want to be an astronaut. See space and all that." Lance said.

"Come here, don't be shy, come give your uncle a hug!" Daniel leaned forward and grabbed Lance's wrist and pulled him towards the room. Lance was holding to the door frame laughing nervously. 

"Ah, no thanks, haha, it's okay I'll just go to my room." He said tugging his wrist back , but Daniel had a strong grip on it. 

"Oh come on Lance, hang out with your family, I haven't seen you since you were a baby." He said smiling at lance. 

Lance's smile faltered a little before stiffly walked into the room. His uncle patted the seat next to him. He sat down next to his uncle on the bed, and Daniel wrapped his arm around Lance's waist. 

"You've grown up so much." He said before lying down on the bed, forcing lance to lie with him. 

Daniel wrapped one arm around lance's waist, while the other rested on lance's thigh. Lance grabbed the hand on his thigh and moved it off his body. 

"Lance... Do you hate me?" Daniel asked. 

"No of course not." Lance said, as if he was trying to convince himself.

"The why don't you ever want any of my hugs?"

"I just don't like being touched." 

"Do you love me Lance?" His uncle asked as he placed his hand back on lance's thigh, moving it higher. 

"Of course tio." Lance said as he looked down with a pained look on his face. 

"Te amo Lance." 

"Te amo Tio." 

They laid like that for half an hour before Daniel allowed Lance to go to his room. Lance ran to his room and laid in bed. He wanted to lock the door, but he had to wait for Marco to come home. Lance fell asleep that night with his bedroom door unlocked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let y'all know, I'm hispanic, but I only made it to 1st grade spanish. So I can understand and speak spanish, I just can't write it or read it. Also my parents never taught me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> The lullaby used in here is called "A la roro niño" my mom used to sing it to me as a kid, but I never grasped all of the lyrics so when I started to sing this song to my little brothers and sisters, I made up a lot of the lyrics up in the middle of it. It's not too far off from the original, but mine was more of a "shut the fuck up pls" kind of way lol


	2. I'm sad and low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance tries to pretend he's alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments because i want to know how you guys feel, so dont be shy uwu
> 
> as for this chapter, I had an idea but i forgot it when i went to sleep, so imma wing it.  
> dont run away pls

Lance went to school the next day without a word to anyone about what happened the night before. He jumped into the bus and saw his friends saving a seat for him. He smiled brightly at them. 

"Hey guys!" He said making his way to sit next to Hunk.

"Lance, we were planning to go the arcade after school. you coming right?" Pidge asked as she peaked her head from the seat in front of them. 

"Of course!" He said cheerfully. 

"Dude, why are you always smiling?" Pidge questioned him.

"I'm not always smiling." Lance tried to frown but it he couldn't help but laugh from the attempt. 

"I never seen you do anything except for smile." Pidge said poking fun of his pathetic excuse for a frown. 

"Well I'm always happy being with you guys, so obviously you aren't going to see me frowning, but I'm telling you, I'm not always smiling." 

"Whatever you say, _Sharpshooter._  " She mocked.

You see, whenever they go to the arcade, Lance always goes to play games involving guns. His precision is always perfect, so Lance came up with the nickname, but Pidge thinks it's stupid and makes fun of it whenever she can. 

"Don't hate on my nickname Pidge, you're just salty you can't beat me." Lance smirked.

"Coming from the guy who spend 50 dollars on a crane game." Pidge said snickering. Hunk chuckled as well. 

"It's not my fault those games are rigged!" He shouted. 

The trio argued about the crane game till they got to school and went their separate ways since they all had different classes. 

Lance sighed as he wrote notes down, knowing he wasn't going to study the material anyways. Everything felt so distant, like he wasn't even in his own body. He couldn't see what's on the board, but his fingers kept moving, writing down unknown words to him. His mind went back to that time, and he felt wrong. His body could still feel the touches on him, and those words spoken to him. _"Te amo."_ Is it really love? His other uncles never did that, should he speak up about it? What if everyone says it normal? What if Lance was being paranoid? 

His thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing. He packed up his stuff as his teacher yelled to the students running off what the homework is. 

Before he could walk out his teacher called to him.

"Lance? I need to speak to you." 

Lance waited till everyone in class left before he went up to the teacher.

"I've noticed you haven't been as active in this class as you once were in the beginning. You know you can talk to me about anything." She smiled at him. 

"Oh, I just haven't been sleeping well. That's all." 

"It's been two months Lance. Are you sure it's just that?" 

What does this teacher know? As if she knew what he was going through. She's just like everyone like asking what's wrong but never having a solution when the problem is laid out to them. And who was she to ask when he doesn't even know her. 

"I promise everything is good. I just like staying up at night to watch TV."  He smiled at her. 

She stared at him for a second before she nodded. "Alright, you may go now."

He ran off to catch to Hunk and Pidge at lunch. He caught them laughing at the table at a distance. 

"What did I miss?" He asked sitting down in front of Hunk and next to Pidge. 

They duo filled Lance in on what he missed and they talked till lunch ended. Hours of having to sit through lectures, school finally ended. 

"ALL RIGHT!" Lance yelled as he hugged his two best friends. "Arcade time right?" 

"Yeah, let me just let my parents know." Hunk said calling his mom. 

"I already told my parents." Pidge said. 

"I'll tell my mom as well." Lance said as he called him mom. 

"Bueno?" His mom answered.

"Ma, I'm going to the arcade with my friends." 

"Okay, I'll call your uncle Daniel know he's taking care of the kids." 

Lance felt his body stiffen at his uncle's name. 

"Is nobody else at home to take care of them?" He asked.

"Everyone is very busy today, your uncle is the only one home. Don't worry, he'll call me or Lisa if anything goes wrong." But something was wrong. He had no way of knowing what his uncle would do, He can't leave his niece and nephew alone with him. It made him uncomfortable. 

"No it's alright mom, I'll take Silvio and Nadia to the arcade with me. I think they would like to do something besides being at the house." 

'Are you sure mijo? Do you have enough money for them?" 

"Of course mom! t's no problem. Love you." 

"Love you too mijo, bye." She hung up on him. 

"Okay so I'm going to bring Silvio and Nadia with us, since no one is at home to take care of them." He lied. 

"It's good, those two are so cute!" Hunk said. 

"Let's get going then." Pidge said.

The trio had to unfortunately take the bus back to Lance's house. Lance went to open the door. 

"Just wait out here while I get them." He told his friends and went inside. He found the duo had just got home from school as well.

"Silvio, Nadia, I'm taking you two to the arcade." He told them. 

"YAY!!!" They both yelled. 

"Get ready, Hunk and Pidge are outside waiting for us." 

The duo ran as fast as they could to their room to put away their backpacks. Lance watched them chuckling. 

"Wow, that's the fastest I've ever seen them go to their room." A voice behind lance said.

Lance flinched and turned around quickly. 

"You going to the arcade?" His uncle Daniel asked him. 

"Oh, uh, yeah. I thought it would be good for them to get out of the house every once in a while."

"Well it might be a bit expensive with those two. Here," Daniel spoke as he pulled his wallet out. "Take a 50." 

"Oh no, it's okay."

"I insist. Keep your own money for school and stuff. If you ever want something, just ask me. I'll buy you anything." It felt wrong, so wrong. _Don't take the money_ , his mind screamed at him, but he did anyways. He felt shame fill his body. 

"Gracias tio." Lance said giving his uncle a pathetic smile. 

"Anytime." Daniel went to his own room. The kids soon came out from their room and followed Lance to the front door. Silvio and Nadia jumped into Hunk's arms as Lance looked back into the house before he closed them door behind him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i'm running on little to no energy so i just forgot what i wrote and im too lazy to re-read it. If you have questions, ask me and i'll answer to the best of my abilities.


	3. When I wake up, I'm afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, are you okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGSAGFFD HOLY MOLY I CANT BELIEVE IT'S BEEN ALMOST A MONTH SINCE I LAST UPDATE IM SO SORRY.
> 
> i recently got a job so it's been hard since they had to train me, but don't worry, this fic isn't abandoned. 
> 
> As for this chapter, it will just be a look into Lance's action and thoughts away from his uncle, and how this has affected him so far.  
> Also, from now on, the titles will be references to songs. Just cause lol

 

"Kids, I welcome you to the ARCADE!" Pidge exclaimed and threw her arms out in a dramatic way as everyone walked through the doors to the arcade. 

"I want to to go to race cars!" Silvio yelled jumping up and down from where he stood. 

"Let's go to the play area!" Nadia said as he tugged at lance's hand. 

Lance laughed as their impatience and bend down to their level. 

"How bout i give you guys each some quarters, and you both go play wherever you want?" Lance suggested.

"YES!" They both yelled. 

Lance went to the coin machine and inserted a twenty dollar bill. When the quarters came out, Lance took the coins and put them into two separate bags. 

"Okay, don't loose your money, and meet me at the dining area when you're done." Lance instructed them.

"OKAY YEAH, THANKS UNCLE LANCE!" They yelled  as they snatch the bags from his hands and ran off.

"Wanna go play multiplayer on the shooting games?" Hunk asked Lance and Pidge. 

"I play against the winner." Pidge announced. 

"We all know I'm going to win anyways." Lance announced with a cocky attitude.

"Whatever dork." Pidge said.

They went to further into the arcade and found the shooting simulator games. Hunk and Lance both played for a while, attracting quite a crowd. It was a zombie apocalypses game where you and your partner are trying to survive till the government comes to rescue you. Hunk, finally was struck down by a zombie that was behind him. His focus to busy to even notice it, leaving Lance to be the only player. 

People in the crowd were cheering him on as he got closer and closer to the end. His aim always hit the bulls-eye, and he hadn't miss a single zombie. Once he fought the boss, the game gave out a loud victory song showing he had been rescued. People yelled in victory for him, and patted him on the back, telling him how amazing he was. 

Lance didn't like that all these people where so close to him, but he let it go because he was so caught up on his victory. The crowd soon parted leaving him and his friends. 

"Was I awesome or was I awesome?" Lance said giving them no other option in his question. 

"Don't brag-" Pidge was cut off by two girls interrupting her to speak to Lance.

"Oh my god, you are so good at this game!" Girl number one said. She had long blonde hair and had a crop top and some high waisted pants. 

"I always lose those types of games. But you didn't miss a single target!" Girl number two said. She had a pixie cut, and was wearing a tight tank top and some black shorts. 

"Oh thanks, I would always come here, so I just got better through practice." Lance said.

"We were wondering," Blonde spoke "If you could teach us. You're really good, and so you must know the ins and outs of the game." She purred as she put her hand to her hip and looked at him in a flirty way. 

"That's a good idea, but I'm already here with my friends, maybe we could take a rain-check to that idea?" Lance said somewhat uncomfortable. A year ago, he would have been flirting with both these girls and ditched his friends. But he didn't want to be alone with two strangers. What would his past say to him?

"Oh that's alright Lance, Pidge and I were gonna get some pizza. Don't let us interrupt you." Hunk said, probably trying to play his wing man. 

Pidge snickered and ran off with Hunk leaving Lance on his own. 

"Your friends are so nice to let us steal you away to help us." Pixie said as she wrapped her arms around his own arm. She smiled sweetly at him and blonde took his hand and pulled him towards the shooting simulated games. 

His mind was spinning and his throat burned. His brain was screaming "Get off, get off, get off." He wanted to speak but swallow hard as he couldn't move. He didn't like. Why? These cute girls find him interesting and yet all he feels is uncomfortable. He wants to get way. 

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." He said as he pulled away from their touched.He ran off before they could question him and ran into the men's bathroom. Luckily it was empty. 

He was breathing harshly, Each breath hurting his throat, as if he was going to throw up. He hated that. His eyes had tears forming and that made him angry. Why was he crying? That's stupid. This was stupid. He splashed water on his face. 

"Breathe." He tested his voice. It cracked and waver. As if he was about to cry. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Breathe." It sounded clearer, and he decided that was enough hiding in the bathroom.

He looked up towards the mirror and pinched his cheeks forcing his face to form a smile. He let go of his cheeks and smiled naturally. He tested the smile a few more times to make sure it looked believable before he dry his face with a paper towel ad left the stalls. 

He caught sight of Pidge and Hunk munching on pizza with his niece and nephew and made his way over to them. 

"Already out of money?" He asked the two of them.

"Nah, we just got hungry." Silvio said. Nadia nodded. 

"Weren't you talking it up with those two girls? Don't tell me they drop you that fast." Pidge questioned. 

"Nah, I just wanted to hang out with you guys." He said as he squeezed into the booth they sat in. 

"That's the first time I've ever heard Lance not want to flirt with girls." Pidge snickered. Hunk joined in the laughing.

Lance frowned for a second before his smile returned. 

"If want to fight me then fight me." He said laughing. 

Soon all of them were laughing. 

Lance let the kids play for a bit more before deciding to head back home. He parted with Pidge and Hunk and made his way towards his house with his niece and nephew. He saw that his mother was home, he car parked outside. 

"I'm home!" He called as Nadia and Silvio ran inside giggling with all their new toys and candy. 

"Mijo, welcome home." His mother called from the kitchen. "You missed dinner, but I'm making lunch for the kids for school tomorrow. Make sure they get dressed for bed and tucked them in please." She said.

Okay ma!" He yelled back.

"Time for bed you little trolls!" He yelled as he chased them up the stairs into their room. He helped them get into their pajamas and made sure they brushed their teeth before he tucked them into bed. 

"Nadia, Silvio. I know this is sudden, but i would like for you both to lock your door from now on." 

"How come?" Silvio asked.

"I think it'll make me feel better knowing that if a burglar came in, they couldn't get to you." Lance lied. 

"Don't worry Uncle Lance, If a burglar came here, I'll smash his head in!" Nadia yelled. 

Lance chuckled. "Okay okay, just make sure the door is locked got it?" 

"Got it." They both said. 

Lance gave them a kiss to their heads before turning the lights off and closing the door, locking it on his way out. 

His thoughts came back to what happened at the arcade with the girls, and didn't have an explanation that he liked as to why he freaked out. He knew his uncle loved him, he was just very touchy about it. That's not wrong, it's just his way of showing it to him, right?

He left his question unanswered as he went to his room. He caught Marco already sleeping. He locked the doors that night and went to sleep.

He had a nightmare that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMMA START ON THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT AWAY SO NO DELAYS CAN CAME. I'LL TRY TO WORK ON MULTIPLE CHAPTERS, IN CASE I HAVE A LOT TO DO. SO THEN I CAN JUST POST THOSE AT CERTAIN TIMES.
> 
> anyways, do you like this chapter, do you have any suggestions? any ideas? If i like it, i might just use it! I'll make sure to add that you were the one who gave me the idea, so no credit is lost.   
> Please comment, i'll really appreciate it. ^//^


End file.
